


Such pretty poisons

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Consent Issues, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Megatron's Not Taking The Risk, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Starscream gets a face full of alien sex pollen. Megatron valiantly takes one for the team.





	Such pretty poisons

Not twenty minutes after the mission landed planet-side Megatron was getting pinged. This is what he got for letting Starscream lead the expedition. His Second didn't have the best track record when it came to the exploration of alien planets.

He checked the messages on his comlink, and shuttered his optics at what they beheld.

HLP!1 NEED IMMEDIAT EVAC!! SCREAMER DOWN!1

Ah, Skywarp. Both hysterical _and_ incoherent. What a treat. Megatron suppressed a groan and ordered Soundwave to lock onto the team's location, all the while wondering what insentient life forms his mechs couldn't handle this time.

Soundwave established that the emergency was of a medical nature and that this time, at least, his seeker's weren't being eaten alive by giant crab-like aliens. Which brought little comfort. There had been some sort of contamination and Megatron wasn't the least bit surprised to hear Starscream was the carrier.

It was _always_ Starscream.

"Stick the idiot in quarantine," Megatron snapped when one of the science team scurried up to him, wings low and fingers entwined, dithering about cross contamination and airborne viruses and the Cosmic Plague. "The medics can decide whether or not to fire him out of the airlock."

He didn't mean it, of course. Starscream could fly so there'd be little use in trying anyway. He would find his slippery way back into the _Nemesis_ eventually.

But Megatron soon realised he had vastly underestimated the nature of what Starscream had been exposed to.

It wasn't until both Thundercracker and Hook approached him on the bridge, haunted vacant looking optics, faceplates gaunt and lacking colour. Something cold seized at Megatron's insides, and for a moment he feared the worst.

"Primus, he's not actually dead, is he?"

Thundercracker shuttered his optics, like he was blinking himself out of a nightmarish trance. "What? No he's." The seeker shared a look with Hook, whose mouth was screwed up in distaste. "He's not dead. That's for sure."

"Then what are you bothering me for," Megatron snarled, temper flaring in the indignity of them having made him _feel_ feelings. "Shouldn't you be working on restoring my Air Commander?"

"I think." Hook shared another glance with Thundercracker, "I think this is something you're going to have to see for yourself, sir."

 

* * *

 

The medbay had been sealed. A thick reinforced steel bar had been slotted between the manual handles, just in case Starscream somehow managed to hack the access computer. Medics and Starscream's expedition crew alike loitered outside in the corridor, all huddled together, casting terrified looks at the doors like they expected some sort of deep space monster to come bursting out any second.

Skywarp was stood closest the doors, back flush to the wall, optics wide. He had long blue scrapes crisscrossing his dark frame from chest to groin. They looked like... marks Starscream's fingers might have made...

"What happened here?" Megatron demanded.  
  
Not even his most booming voice drew Skywarp from his thousand mile stare.

"We have a situation, Lord Megatron," one of the nameless assistants came forwards. _No slag_ , Megatron thought, casting his nervous cowering crew a disdainful look. "Commander Starscream came into contact with an unidentified alien substance approximately eighteen minutes after landing planet-side."

"I aware of that," Megatron snapped impatiently, "His blatant disregard of safety protocols has been noted."

"He lost consciousness," Thundercracker, who had been with Starscream at the time, filled in. "We brought him back, but before they could hook him up to any of the machines he came around again. And he. He." Thundercracker grew noticeably uncomfortable, "Skywarp, he."

Megatron was growing tired of this, "Spit it out!"

"He tried to," Thundercracker made an aborted gesture with his hands, "He grabbed Skywarp, and-"

"He pinned Warp down and tried to clang his lights out," another seeker chimed with a regretful shake of his helm.

Skywarp shuddered behind them, muttering dazedly, "Horrible..."

"It's alright, Skywarp," Thundercracker went to comfort him, but the act of laying a servo on his trine-mate's shoulder only served to make Skywarp flinch violently.

"Alright," Megatron dismissed whatever therapy was going to be needed for that and decided to focus into the situation at hand. Like what on Cybertron had possessed his Air Commander. "Activate the door com. Let us speak with him."

"We deactivated the com," Hook cringed, "He was... Let's just say it was for a good reason."

"Reactivate it," Megatron said darkly, wondering why he had to ask for everything more than once. "And don't you have duties to be attending?" He barked to the remaining loiters. Most of them reluctantly dispersed. Thundercracker led a shaking Skywarp away with patronising promises of a nice cube and a warm blanket.

Hook set to work resetting the door com, mouth a hard thin line. His digits hovered over the 'on' button, looking to his leader and trying to convey, one last time, that this wasn't worth it. Megatron nodded an affirmative.

The com came back on.

" _Finally_ ," a breathy voice answered. It was certainly Starscream's but... husky. It jarred Megatron slightly, but not as much as what the seeker said next. " _You going to unlock these doors and let me play nurse, Hook?"_

"Starscream!" Megatron leant close to the com and barked his Second's designation, hoping to terrorise the seeker out of this bizarre behaviour. "Move away from the door. I'm coming in."

Hook started shaking his helm desperately.

" _Megatron_?" Starscream sounded excited. Four million years and Starscream had never been excited to see or hear from him. " _You brought Megatron? Oh, thank Primus. Give him to me. Hook, give him to me-"_

Megatron stared at the medic.

"He's not quite himself." Hook said over the continued begging. "We don't know if this is temporary. We were hoping it would wear off, but when we pulled him off Skywarp he was already overheating. We don't know-"

There was a bang, and Starscream breathed heavily again the com speaker, static interfering with the audio like the seeker was mouthing at it. " _Come now, Megatron. I know you want me. I know you want to teach me a lesson. You know I deserve it."_

Unsolicited images of him giving that lesson Starscream so wanted burst to the forefront of Megatron's processor, tightening components low in his chassis. But Starscream was sick. Very sick. And Megatron wasn't so desperate to sink into a tight valve that he would take advantage of a mech incapable of saying 'no'. Even if it was Starscream.

" _Hook. Hook, please. Just unlock the door. Just give me Megatron. Just give him to me, Hook. You know I can make things happen for you. I- I can - Hook, anything. Anything you want. Please- give him to me."_

Even if Starscream was doing such a enthusiastic job of saying 'yes'.

"He won't stop." Hook told him. And Starscream indeed, was still going. He always had been a bit of a talker. "I'm sorry, but this is beyond me."

He sounded solemn, like he was preparing a patient's family for the grief that was to come.

Megatron turned on him. "What are you saying?"

"It's been two hours." Hook explained, looking desperate. "And it's not fading. If anything, it's getting worse!"

Starscream chose that very moment to groan a very loud, " _Megatronnnn_."

"I don't have the knowledge," Hook continued as if nothing had happened. "I'm a combat medic. This is... This may be in his coding now. It seems to mimic 'heat', and I don't have the tools for that sort of-"

"Fine," Megatron cut him off with a sharp swipe of his servo. "Go. I'll deal with him."

Hook stared at him, "You-?"

"I'll _deal_ with him." Megatron hissed, trying to convince himself that this was the right choice. That Starscream would forgive him. Or that it would still be worth it if he didn't. If this thing _was_ mimicking 'heat' then he was going to have to run it out of his Second's system. And Hook's ineptitude meant he'd have to do it the 'Old Fashioned Way'.

"You're dismissed."

Realisation dawned across the Constructicon's face. "Sir, you can't! He's- we don't know if it's infectious. If it'll even work. You might-!"

"My ship!" Megatron bellowed, then pointed at the medbay. "My Second!"

Hook cowered away, servos up, "I was only-"

"Speak of this to no one." Megatron threatened carefully, "And go. I will hail you  _afterwards_."

Hook's cringing expression conveyed how Megatron felt, but there was no way around this. Better to ask forgiveness than permission. That is, if this even worked.

Sufficiently cowed, Hook inclined his helm, backing off.

"I would," He cleared his vocaliser, "I'd steer clear of the claws, sir," was the last piece of advice the medic offered before taking off up the corridor. Megatron recalled the state of Skywarp's frame and elected to take it seriously.

Inside the medbay Starscream hadn't stopped, but he had quieted. Megatron could hear him whispering 'pleases' and 'Megatrons' against the speaker, sounding listless and defeated. Megatron braced himself, and un-slotted the steel bar barricading the door.

The loud scrap of metal on metal roused Starscream, and he heard an enthusiastic, " _Megatron_?" before he pressed the access button.

The doors slide apart, and there on the floor was his Second. Megatron was taken aback for that first moment. For all he had expected a drooling twitching seeker rolling around the floor like a limbless worm, Starscream looked no different to how he usually did.

Two big red optics stared up at him.

And then the claws came.

Ten sharp points dug into the seams of his hip armour and yanked. Megatron grunted, stumbling forwards, almost into the seeker, but Starscream was already up, already... _scaling_ him like a tree.

"Star-!!"

"Finally," Starscream breathed, hooked on him like a limpet, his armour searingly hot, overworked cooling fans roaring and whining. Starscream jumped, and Megatron found himself taking the seeker's whole weight. And Starscream... Starscream was not light.

He huffed, falling back against the bulkhead with a heavy clunk, arms folding around the seeker out of sheer instinct. Denta sunk into one of his neck cables before he even realised Starscream had gotten so high. He flinched away, fingers digging into the armour of Starscream's back as, for the first time in his existence, he found himself completely out of depth.

"Starscream-!"

"Yes," Starscream _purred_?! And then licked a strip up the side of Megatron's face. Megatron shuttered his optics against the wet drag of Starscream's glossa, trying to angle himself away. Little use when Starscream had his damn legs wrapped around his middle like some sort of cyber-monkey.

With a spike of courage he endeavoured to regain control of the situation, pushing off the bulkhead and stumbling forwards. There was a lengthy series of crashes as Starscream's wing knocked an entire shelves worth of equipment to the floor, and then a even louder bang as they collided with an examination berth.

Megatron tried to encourage the seeker onto it, arms aching and back pulling at the effort of hauling his Air Commander around, but Starscream was having none of it, making desperately needy little noises as he sucked at Megatron's jaw, claws racking down his back.

"Just-!" Having had enough, Megatron squeezed Starscream's thighs and shoved him, scooting Starscream's reluctant aft across the examination berth. Thrusters kicked and claws swiped, but Megatron managed to keep that distance. "Wait for one Primus-damned - wait! Starscream!"

"Can't," Starscream hissed, optics dark and intense. His vents kicked up another notch, sounding so loud Megatron was sure he was on the verge of shorting out. Unbothered by the half metre gap Megatron had managed to create between them, Starscream started petting at his chest, digits dancing over the controls of his chassis. "I need you. I need you, Megatron. I knew you'd come. I asked them for you. And I knew-"

"I came because I couldn't believe even you would be stupid enough to get into this situation." Megatron growled, trying and failing miserably to ignore the way Starscream's knees were squeezing his hips and the slide of his calves along Megatron's thighs. How the Pit was he ever supposed to look at his Second the same after this?

Starscream ended that resentful train of thought by scooting back across the table, crushing himself to Megatron's front. Again those powerful legs found their way around Megatron, keeping him trapped in place for when Starscream threw his helm back and bucked against him.

Starscream was humid and hard against him, and Megatron didn't need to look to know the seeker's panels had retracted. Lubricant smeared his codpiece and a stiff spike curved against his abdominal armour, trapped where Starscream had pinned himself.

"Alright." Megatron snarled, like Starscream had forced his servo, when really, he knew it would come to this.

He hitched Starscream closer, trying to adjust him as he curved his servo under the swell of Starscream's aft, searching for the opening of his valve. Starscream didn't seem particularly interested in his fingers, too busy rutting against him in the most enthusiastically carnal display Megatron had ever seen. Starscream shoved his face into Megatron's neck and just breathed in him, exhaling shakily.

"Move your leg," Megatron snapped in irritation, trying to finger the seeker from a decent angle.

"No," Starscream rejected petulantly, breath damp on Megatron's neck

"How am I supposed to overload you?" Megatron demanded, running out of patience and highly uncomfortable where Starscream kept humping him like a turbo-rabbit. His spike had swollen behind his panel, tight to the point of pain.

"Please." Starscream just whined, but didn't explain anything. His claws beginning to dig in again. " _Please_."

Megatron could not cope with Starscream begging him. Whatever the circumstances, it was too much for him. He was going to need to have a block of ice sent to his quarters after this. He circled his hips a little against the seeker, just to relieve some of the pressure.

Starscream keened.

"What do you want me to do?" Megatron asked what he could see of the seeker not hidden against his neck, making sure to make it sound like a demand. "You don't want my servo. My... mouth?"

He couldn't believe he had sunk so low as to offer that. He was never going to live this down. Never mind _Starscream_ being traumatised from this...

Starscream made a noise like he couldn't believe he had offered such a thing either, frame shaking with repressed sobs. "I wish, but I need more. I _need you_."

He extracted himself from Megatron neck to lay kisses across his jaw instead. Megatron pulled a face and tried to lean away again, terrified of the seeker trying to stick his glossa down his throat.

"I -gathered that!"

"Your spike." Starscream finally revealed. His lips found Megatron's audial, pressing close to breathe heavily into it, "I need it deep. I need you."

Oh excellent, Megatron thought half-hysterically. Already hitching Starscream into a position so he could comply. He was actually going to have to nail his delusion Second In Command across a medical examination berth in an attempt at saving his life like this was the plot of some cheap X-rated holo-film.

"I hope you're happy," he told Starscream, shoving the seeker hard enough that he sprawled flat against the berth. Starscream squirmed, happy with this treatment, and then sat up enough to watch as Megatron unlatched his codpiece and unsheathed his spike.

Megatron sighed in relief as he grew to fullness. Beneath him Starscream licked his lips and spread his legs obscenely wide. The seeker's own spike lay against his abdomen, leaking across his pristine white armour.

Megatron slipped two digits into Starscream's valve. It was wet and the callipers very accommodating. Whatever alien contaminant the seeker had gotten into was making him nice and receptive.

The idea freaked Megatron out as much as it reluctantly aroused him.

He withdrew his fingers and lined up, dragging Starscream a little closer. The seeker squirmed, already attempting that leg-lock he'd pulled twice so far. Megatron seized his ankles and yanked them apart, forcing Starscream into a gymnastic level contortion.

"You better damn well overload," he threatened his Second, because he wasn't suffering this humiliation for nothing. He tilted his hips until the tip of his spike rubbed against Starscream's entrance. The mesh parted easily for him, with a slow roll of his hips he slid in hands-free.

Starscream moaned, helm banging back against the medical berth. And Megatron shared the sentiment. Starscream felt surprisingly good, soft but tight, rippling around him. He pushed in deeper, feeling no resistance, sliding in until Starscream had taken him to the hilt.

"Thank Primus." Starscream whispered, staring down his frame at him as Megatron slowly drew back, and pushed in again. "Oh, thank Primus, that's good."

Megatron appreciated the compliment. Starscream didn't often give him them. He endeavoured to earn more, picking up his pace and bucking into Starscream so the seeker was rolling up and down along the med-berth, wings swaying, his neglected spike bouncing against his armoured belly.

"Touch yourself, for sparks sake," Megatron snapped, trying to stop watching the slow leak of fluid from it's tip.

Starscream may have been waiting for his permission because he had himself in hand almost instantly, clawed digits working himself frantically. Megatron sped up, trying to keep pace, trying to shove the stubborn seeker into an overload, especially as Starscream's callipers began to clench and release rapidly against his spike.

He bent over and thrust into Starscream savagely then, the berth scrapping across the floor. Starscream cried, optics flashing, and overloaded, thick ropes of transfluid falling over his chest. Megatron felt some of it catch his chin and neck, warm and dripping.

It was too much. He thrust in sharply, and started overloading. In that moment of distraction Starscream's legs slipped from his servos and they locked around him again, holding him deep, undulating into the sensation of Megatron's spike emptying in pulses inside him.

Megatron watched, expression slack with irrepressible desire, as a goofy little smile fluttered over Starscream's face, twitching at every minute shift he felt of Megatron inside him.

"Starscream," he breathed, now utterly spent and exhausted. Slowly, those vice like legs loosened, as did the rest of Starscream's frame.

Megatron began to pick himself up from where he'd fallen against his Second, cautiously pulling out of the sloppy seeker.

"You idiot," he huffed, insulting Starscream to try and save at least a little face.

Starscream didn't respond. He had gone slack against the berth, arms and legs sprawled. His cooling fans were beginning to slow. Unsure if that was a good thing or if the seeker's fans were failing, Megatron laid a servo against his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of intakes, and tried to establish how hot the seeker was. He appeared to be cooling.

He activated his comlink. "Hook. I need you in the medbay. Starscream needs a diagnostic."

Hook responded primly, "Acknowledged, Lord Megatron."

Megatron unsubspaced a cloth and elected to start removing telling evidence before the medics arrived. Yes, Hook would know what had happened, and he likely would have told his little underlings as well. But Megatron would rather not sit and advertise the fact.

Himself taken care of, he decided to do the gentlemechly thing and attend to his Second. He'd barely touched Starscream's thigh when the seeker jolted with a huff of breath, optics flickering online. Megatron froze, waiting to see what would happen.

"You're awake." He stated.

Starscream's optics were online enough to narrow. "I am." He said darkly.

Gone was the desperate whining, the keening, the begging. Shame. It had all suited Starscream so well.

"What do you remember?"

Starscream pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at him like he was an idiot. "I stepped on the wrong specifies of alien fungi and got a face full of it's self-defence, apparently."

Megatron hummed an agreement, wondering how to broach the subject of how he had-

"And then I woke up needing to be fragged six ways to Cybertron and you were the only mech brave enough to do it." Starscream tilted his helm, what looked like a smile pulling at his lips. "I was high. I wasn't suffering from amnesia. Sorry to disappoint."

"I did what I felt necessary," Megatron said importantly, struggling to hold his helm high and back straight when his fluids were still tracking down the seeker's thighs.

"And you did it rather enthusiastically, I see," Starscream nodded to said fluid, lacking all common decency in his decision not to re-seal his panels. He pointed to the cloth Megatron held. "Is that for me?"

Megatron tossed it at him carelessly, a little annoyed and a lot embarrassed and not wanting to be either in front of Starscream, who really should have been the embarrassed one. His self-confidence was one of many grating things.

Megatron almost wished the seeker would go back to licking him.

Starscream cleaned himself up, tutting as the cloth did little but smear the copious mixture across his armour. "You didn't kiss me." He came out with suddenly.

Megatron reset his optics, "What?"

"You didn't let me kiss you." Starscream scrubbed at his cockpit, trying to get the smudges off the glass. "Why?"

"...It was too much."

"And sticking your spike into me wasn't?"

Megatron slammed his fist atop a nearby desk, rattling it's contents. "You asked-!" Before cutting himself off with a furious noise. He shook his helm, scrambling about his processor for a way to... apologise that didn't give the brat either an upper-hand or an insight as to the guilt he was feeling. "I-"

"Come here," Starscream threw the cloth aside and beckoned him with a digit. Megatron wasn't in the habit of taking orders from arrogant little seekers, but he owed Starscream _something_ he supposed. He sauntered back over to the seeker's berth side.

Starscream beckoned him closer still, trying to coax him into leaning down. " _Here_."

Denta grinding, Megatron did, snarling in the brat's face, "Remember your place, seeker. You don't-"

Starscream caught the side of his face, tugged his helm to the side and _licked_ up his neck to the tip of his chin- cleaning off the transfluid that had splattered there earlier. Megatron froze.

"You'd missed a spot," Starscream's smile was dazzling, and taking advantage of Megatron's frozen state, leant in again, brushing their lips ever so slightly. Megatron shuttered his optics, lips parting.

"Oh," Starscream's breath wafted over Megatron's lips, "But you didn't want a kiss, did you?"

A strong servo shoved him away. Megatron stumbled back and caught himself against another medical table, staring at Starscream's slag-eating grin. The next moment the medbay doors were opening and the medics began piling in, hurrying to attach all manner of equipment to their Air Commander.

Megatron recomposed himself, setting that scowl back onto his face and retreating to a safer, less involved distance. He didn't leave, just in case Starscream needed _taking care of_ again.

Being encouraged to lay flat to the examination table, Starscream caught his optic, and made sure to blow him a kiss.

 


End file.
